


alone together

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: tenma is away on vacation, masumi misses himfor A3! Rare Pairs Week: 07/14 — Long distance
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Usui Masumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

> used the [ A3! LIME Work Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) for the chat feature! it might look a lil wonky without it so turn on work skins!
> 
> ⚠️ please turn on creator's style while reading this <3 ⚠️
> 
> this [a3 chat fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296323/chapters/58566406) introduced me to this amazing skin !! i wanted to use it ever since i read this fic <3

It’s quiet at the dorms late at night. Sure, there’s the click-clacking from Itaru’s late-night gaming session next door but Masumi chooses to ignore that. There’s also the passed out roommate on the computer that has a blanket poorly draped over his shoulder but Masumi chose to overlook that too. Citron is telling Sakuya a long tale from Zahra that Masumi is tuning out as well. 

His bunk bed seems even more empty when he’s reminded that Tenma’s overseas filming his new movie. This quiet night... it reminded him of an interaction he had with Tenma not that long ago. 

Outside the train station, by the vending machine with the park bench, Masumi showed him this secluded location he goes to after he does a street act. Tenma doesn’t usually drink these kinds of cheap drinks but Masumi liked the cold coffee. “Get the orange juice, I bet you’d like it,” Masumi told his orange-haired partner who struggled to figure out how to work the machine. His hand wavered over the different buttons unsure what to press while his eyes inspected the blinding lights and the small writing. Tenma has his cute moments, but it slipped his mind that Tenma didn’t usually buy his drinks. 

“It’s so cheap…” Tenma let slip from his mouth. “

Masumi gave the slightest smile, unnoticeable to most since he was happy that he could help Tenma out with something. “Here, I’ll do it,” as he put the coins in the slot. The aluminum can create a clanking sound when it hit the bottom of the machine. Masumi crouched down and reached his hand to grab the cold orange can.

Tenma’s cheeks redden from frustration and embarrassment and his handwaving away the drink in Masumi’s grip. “No, wait! I can pay for it—”

“It’s fine. My treat,” he added as he placed the drink in Tenma’s hand. Tenma looked defeated, unsure how to feel about having someone doing something like that for him. 

He groaned but then added, “Show me how to do it next time, I was just… being dumb. Yeah, that’s it.”

Masumi plopped down on the wooden bench next to the machine, wanting a load off after their street acts and numerous performances together. Not that he disliked performing with Tenma, but after an hour of being in the hot sun, it’s tiring. Tenma joined him next to the bench, with his orange juice in hand. It was a childish drink that he didn’t imagine drinking today but he did like orange juice… The snap of the aluminum cans opening in sync reinforced their unexpected connection while they drank in peace. The shared silence of their refreshing break filled the air as the sound of the outdoor birds and bugs chirped and hummed. 

Thinking out loud, Masumi decided to say something to break the silence. “...The Director told me off earlier for forgetting to say 'I'm home.’” Masumi sighed contently. “The director does love me.”

Tenma sighed less contently, his gaze staying on at Masumi’s face. “Leaving aside whether you're loved by the director… you're not used to saying 'I'm home', are you?” Tenma suspected that they had more in common other than the fact that they were good actors. While Tenma admired Romeo from “RomiJuli,” he admired Masumi’s character of Julius even if he didn’t make it that explicit. His amateur acting was rough initially but it truly was a diamond in the rough. His confidence reminded him of himself: Confidence backed by skill and raw talent.

“...” Masumi fell silent, with this question lingering in the air. His hands were cold from the chilled beverage so he put the drink down on the bench and fidgeted with his hands to get warmer.

Tenma looked down at his feet, worried about expressing their shared truths. “It's a strange feeling, having someone in the house when you come home,” he admitted. Tenma’s reminded of the silence. Sure, his trusty manager Ogawa stuck by his side for all these years as his guardian and gave him a ride to and from school. But even he had to go home at some point. He came home to silence.

“I get you. I do." This topic reminded Masumi of coming home to an empty kitchen and eating take out because he didn’t know how to cook that young. A home-cooked meal every day seemed like a fantasy to him but now it’s a daily occurrence with Omi’s meals and the director’s curry (with the occasional Tsuzuru’s meal) for the whole company. Coming home to an empty house, Masumi doesn’t want to go back to those lonely meals again. The conversation ended on their mutual understanding that nothing more needed to be said, yet there are countless latchkey kid stories that they could tell each other.

Back to the dorms without Tenma… Sure, he’s surrounded by his new-found family but there’s something that he’s missing. A certain bright summer leader’s aura is missing from the meal. They haven’t interacted much in recent memory but Masumi wanted to say something that was left unsaid at that park bench. He wanted to keep talking to Tenma.

Masumi thanked the director for her curry but his mind was clouded with other issues that he left the room to head back to his dorm room. “ _ Feelings… are hard,”  _ he thought to himself as he huddled himself with blankets. He wasn’t tired or sleepy but he just didn’t want anyone to see him like this, brooding in his bunk bed with his white headphones on. 

He scrolled through his phone and tapped the first song that showed up. He wasn’t in the mood for any specific kind of music, he wanted something to distract from his current emotions. Maybe he should’ve cared a little bit more since love songs… weren’t exactly helping his situation right now. Regardless, he let the songs shuffle randomly but they all happened to be quite... romantic. Masumi blushed as he overthought the lyrics and changed the songs so he could stop thinking about Tenma. Focusing on the chords and rhythm rather than the actual lyrics, he tried to avoid thinking about him. But his thoughts traveled back to Tenma. “ _ Would he like this song?”  _ He decided against making a playlist for Tenma, trying hard not to think about him.  _ “No, that would be too cheesy… I don’t even know if he likes this kind of music…” _

A notification sound popped up, interrupting his music and his vibe. It was Sakuya’s text in the Spring Troupe group chat reminding them of their rehearsal tomorrow. Masumi brushed it off but then noticed another incoming text with a familiar face. 

**tenma**

hey

**tenma**

are you up right now?

Ah. Ok. Act normal. The person that’s been on Masumi’s mind for the last hour is texting him first? And he’s in a different timezone? He carefully considered his reply for the next few minute unsure of how to respond.

**masumi**

yea

Perfect. 

**masumi**

it's not that late yet, only like 11 pm. what time is it for you?

**tenma**

no wonder

**tenma**

it’s 4 in the morning but i can’t get to sleep at all

**masumi**

so you decided to text me instead of sleeping?

**tenma**

uh yes?? what do you think I’m doing right now

**tenma**

how’s everyone at the dorms?

**masumi**

director’s curry today was amazing

**tenma**

wow

**tenma**

not gonna lie i miss omi’s and the director’s cooking

**tenma**

the food here’s great n all but it’s not the same

**masumi**

director’s curry is mine

**tenma**

yeah yeah, i know.

**masumi**

but i get that

**masumi**

homemade meals are the best

**masumi**

oh tsumugi’s taking care of your bonsai trees. they look well.

**tenma**

send a picture when you can, i wanna see how my kids are doin’

**masumi**

kids?

**tenma**

yeah my kids, got a problem with that??

**masumi**

do your kids have names

**tenma**

i told tsumugi this too but the one in the white planter is Firework

**tenma**

and the one in the blue is Oasis

**tenma**

it's kinda dumb i know

**masumi**

cute

**masumi**

the names i mean

**tenma**

thanks 😊

“…cute,” he let slip from his lips while clutching on to his pillow. Luckily, Tsuzuru knew not to bother Masumi when he was having his moments and decided to head to Kazunari’s room to work on his laptop.

**masumi**

will you be back in time for our spring play?

**tenma**

our filming got delayed bc of the storm

**masumi**

are you alright?

**masumi**

we’re fine its just too muddy to do any outdoor scenes

**tenma**

but ill try to make it to the closing night at least 🤞

**masumi**

thanks appreciate it

**masumi**

you should get some sleep for rehearsals tomorrow

**tenma**

ah, ok don’t want to keep you up either, you have rehearsal too

**tenma**

good night masumi!

Masumi typed out “gn tenma <3,” but hesitated. Backspace.  _ "We’re not that close… right?” _

**masumi**

gn tenma

**tenma**

<3

Huh? Wait? Did he read that right? Tenma… sent that?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> on twitter at [tsukitsum!!](https://twitter.com/tsukitsum)


End file.
